After Breaking Dawn
by IWillWaitForYou
Summary: So this is what I think should happen after Breaking Dawn. People didn't like this well a few did but not enough to keep me writting. If you would like to adopt it from where I left it, feel free to PM me. Complete as is until adopted which I will tell by whom if that happens. My apologies if you liked this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V

Edward and I had walked back into the living room where everyone was standing. Carlisle and Esme were talking to Huilen and Nahuel. Rose was holding Nessie while Emmett and Jasper were making a bet about the baseball game. Alice was watching them with that look she gets on her face when Emmett and Jasper are acting like 13 year olds.

"It was nice meeting your family, but we need to get home, Nahuel is attending school and they might get suspicious of him not being there"

"Please stay in touch" Esme sweetly said.

We all said our goodbyes and Nahuel and Huilien left. Things were back to normal. Well as normal as things could be for a family full of vampires and were wolves. Or I guess I should say shape shifters with our recent discovery. The family all took seats by Rose on various couches and chairs. Carlisle spoke:

"Well, I guess we should consider relocating."

I was very confused by this. Everything was fine. I could not find a reason why we should leave, so I bluntly asked:

"Why, I mean everything is fine. No one was hurt, well none of our immediate family at least."

Edward answered obviously hearing something from Carlisle that I had not.

"Bella love, it is just not that easy. People have been suspicious about Carlisle's age for a while now, and I know that you want to keep in touch with Charlie, but in reality that just cannot happen. We do not want to give any reason for the Volturi to hurt our family or your father."

"I guess I had not come to reality about the whole Charlie thing, but what are we supposed to say or do, just drop off the face of the earth?"

Carlisle answered this time:

"We will tell him that we are moving in order for you and Edward to go to college. You two already were accepted into Dartmouth. It is a logical reason."

"But what do we do if he calls? Just not answer? I just don't think this is going to be very easy."

"Things are never really easy when we first move. Usually, we change our phone numbers."

"Do you really think that would stop Charlie from looking for me? I mean he is a cop, he has the resources to find us if he really tried."

"We cover our tracks very well."

I was upset by this but there was not really another option. Then it hit me. What about Jacob? He can't even bear to be away from Nessie for 10 minutes, let alone forever. It would kill him.

"What about Jacob, how could we take Nessie away from him?"

Esme answered, "If Jacob wants to, we could get an extra house and he could stay there."

"Do you think Jacob is even allowed to leave the pack?"

Edward answered, "Jacob has his own pack Bella. He is Alpha. He makes the calls now. I assume that the pack will want to come along though."

I started to ask when we were moving, but Emmett beat me to it.

"When are we leaving, I'm sure Edward and Bella would like to get another good time out of there…"

Esme interrupted "You are being rude and breaking a deal"

I remembered now our deal we had made when I had beaten him at arm wrestling. I couldn't help but smile. I had completely forgotten that Emmett had even asked a question until Carlisle answered:

"I would like to leave as soon as possible. I do need to give the hospital a months' notice."

Esme answered "How about in two months. I would like Seth to finish out his freshmen year which is over in two months. I am assuming he would never let Jacob go without him."

Carlisle: "So it's settled then. Two months it is."

I suddenly realized I might be ready to cut connections with Charlie, but not Renee. She had not even met Nessie yet. Jasper must have sensed my mood because I was suddenly very calm.

"Whats the matter Bella? It won't be that hard to leave Forks behind."

"It's not that, I was just thinking of how Renee will never get to meet Nessie."

"Hmmm maybe we could ask her to come and stay for a while." He looked at Alice; I obviously knew he was making sure I wouldn't kill Renee if she came over. "Esme? Do you feel up to company?"

Esme chuckled "Is that even a question?"

Carlisle laughed and looked at her like she was the most wonderful person in the world. The moment was so private I had to turn away. Carlisle finally said

"Why don't you go ahead and give your mother a call. See if she can come in about two weeks." He then instructed Edward to call Jacob and plan a meeting about the move.

I walked into the other room to call Renee.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V.

I dialed Renee's number. She picked up the phone.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me mom. How are you?"

"I'm great baby! I miss you though. Phil does to."

"Awww mom I miss you to. That's actually why I called. Look, don't be mad that I didn't tell you sooner but…"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT? THAT'S GREAT"

"Not exactly."

"Then what sweetie?"

"Well, Edward found out that he had a niece. He had a twin brother, but when his parents died, they were separated and never saw each other again. His brother and brother's wife got into a car accident and died. Their daughter didn't however. So we adopted her."

I could hear moms tears "Bella, that's wonderful! When can I meet her?"

"I was actually hoping that you and Phil could come and stay at the Cullens' for a week in about 2 or 3 weeks."

"We wouldn't want to impose on Carlisle and Esme."

"They would love to have you! Don't think of it as imposing at all."

"So will 2 weeks work?"

"Yes that would be perfect, well I loved talking to you but I should go. It's getting late."

"Ok baby I will talk to you soon."

"Bye mom"

Edward P.O.V

I was in charge of getting Jacob here. Great. Our relationship is improving but I wouldn't say we are "BFFS" or anything. I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jacob, it's me Edward."

"Oh hey bloodsucker."

"Jacob…"

"I know, I know sorry. So what are you calling about?"

"Well it would be better if we could talk in person Jake. How about you, Leah, and Seth come over tomorrow morning."

"Is it important?"

"Yes"

"We'll be there. How's 8:30?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye"

"Good Bye"

I felt bad. It sounded like I had awakened him. Bella walked in the room. She looked breath taking as usual. I walked over to her.

"Jake and the pack will be here at 8:30" I said while hugging her.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because love you are absolutely stunning to look at."

She would have been blushing if possible. She was kissing me passionately when Emmett barged in saying "Get a room you two" We both just rolled our eyes. We walked into the living room where the rest of our family was in discussion about houses. I decided I would rather listen to Nessie's dreams than a discussion about a new house. She was dreaming about the day and about Zafrina. She really did love Zafrina. We would have to go visit Zafrina soon. Suddenly her dream started taking a turn. She remembered Irina being killed. Then she came to the realization that it could have been one of us to have been killed. Not wanting the dream to get any worse I took her from Rose and gently woke her up.

She had a tear in her eye. "Baby girl, it was only a dream."

"But it seemed real."

She rubbed her little brown eyes and reached for Bella. Bella picked her up and slowly rocked her back to sleep. Carlisle spoke:

"What was she dreaming about?"

"Irina, only she imagined one of us being killed like that and realized how bad the day could have turned out."

"Sometimes I forget how intellectually advanced she is. A little girl shouldn't have to come to realizations like that"

We were all looking at Nessie's sweet sleeping face. She was big for how old she really was but sometimes we all forget that she understands most things that kids even 10 years of age cannot.

"I wonder what she will think about moving."

Carlisle spoke "She will miss Charlie but at least she won't lose Jake."

The night slowly crept on and before I knew it the sun was up.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V

The sun was starting to come up. I handed Nessie to Esme and headed into the kitchen. I still love to cook and I miss it so I decided I would cook for the pack. Even though there are only three of them, I needed to cook enough for about 10 people. While I was cooking I had an idea. Nessie only wants blood, but maybe she would like blood with something. I called Carlisle. He appeared almost immediately.

"Good morning Bella. Is there something you wanted?"

"Well I just had an idea and I was wondering what you would think about it."

"What is it?"

"Well if Renee and Charlie are going to be here for a week, they will notice if Nessie is not eating. Maybe if we made something for her that had blood in it or as a condiment she would eat food."

"That's an intriguing idea. What were you thinking about for this morning?"

"Well, Jake and Seth always put ketchup on their hash browns, maybe if we put blood on some, she would like them."

"I wonder if she will even try them."

"She will if she sees Jake eating his. She does everything he does."

"I approve of the idea. Maybe she can live a more human life than we originally thought."

"I hope so."

Carlisle and I finished preparing the meals and placed them at the table where the meeting would be. I heard Nessie wake up and Carlisle told me he would clean up so I went to get her.

"Good morning angel!"She placed her hand on my cheek. She was wondering what smelt so good. "You think it smells good?"

"Yes momma"

"Well I cooked for Jake, Seth, and Leah and thought you might want to try some of the food."

"I will try some for you momma."

"Thank you sweet girl."

The pack walked in. Nessie ran to Jake. I still wasn't used to her wanting him all the time but I tried not to show my disgust. Seth immediately headed for the dining room. Leah followed him.

"So what is this meeting about?" asked Jacob

"Why don't we go into the dining room?

"Sounds good."

Jake walked in and sat by Seth. I took Nessie and sat her into her high chair. The family followed in.

"Momma, this is good!"

Nessie had eaten almost half of her food by now. She had food around her mouth and everyone laughed. I was relieved that Nessie liked some human food.

Carlisle said "Hello Jake, Leah, and Seth. I bet you are all wondering why we have asked you here for a meeting. I am just going to cut to the chase. We need to move on."

Before Carlisle could finish Jake already was in a rampage of how he couldn't stand to be away from Nessie.

"Slow down Jake. Carlisle wasn't done yet. We were going to ask you to come with us."

"Oh sorry doc."

"It's OK Jake. I understand. We would buy two houses nearby so that you wouldn't have to worry about going back and forth a lot." Said Carlisle

"I'm going!" Jake said.

"Well so am I." said Seth "which means Leah is going. She is to over protective to not go."

Leah actually looked happy, which was surprising to me. I thought that she would be the one to not want to go. I guess she was just happy to be getting away from Sam.

"When are we leaving?" asked Jake

"Two months. We wanted Seth to finish out his freshmen year before leaving." Responded Esme.

"What is our story going to be?"

Alice answered rather than Esme. "Well, Carlisle and Esme are going to be our parents by adoption of course. Edward, Nessie, Emmett, and I are going to be actual siblings. Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie are going to be actual siblings. You, Seth, and Leah are going to be actual siblings. Nessie will be 3, Seth will 14 but held back in 8th grade, You, Bella, and I will be freshmen, Rosalie, Jasper and Leah will be sophomores. We moved there because Carlisle got offered a better job and Esme was tired of the small town."

"What do we need to bring?"

"Well we are moving, but we are buying everything, including clothes, cars, furniture, on the way."

"So nothing"

"Just yourselves."

"We need to go tell our mom" Leah said.

Seth and Leah got up and headed towards the reservation.

"I should go tell Billy."

Jake left. Carlisle spoke:

"That went better than expected. I'm glad Leah agreed. I wasn't sure at first."

Edward said:

"She is glad to be going away from Sam. It will get her out of the love triangle."

I hadn't noticed until Esme looked at Nessie that she was choking.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella P.O.V

Carlisle was at Nessie's side at once. He gave her some water, but that didn't help so he gave her the Heimlich. We were all surprised to see part of her fork come up. Note to self, get stronger utensils for Nessie. Carlisle spoke

"Nessie, I need to look in your throat to make sure that part of the fork didn't cut you."

Nessie was still crying from choking. Edward and I were rubbing her back. Once she calmed down enough, Carlisle looked in her throat. Luckily, nothing was wrong with her throat. She was still upset when she touched my face. She said that she liked the human food but not the fork. Edward and I laughed. The rest of the family had confused looks on their faces. Edward explained while I held Nessie. She was the perfect child. After the whole incidence, the family moved to the living room. Everyone was talking about the move. We weren't really moving to go to Dartmouth, that was just our story to tell Charlie. I remembered that Renee was going to be here in less than a week now so I took advantage of people not wanting to constantly play with Nessie and told her about Renee.

"Grammal Renee is like Granpa Charlie, you can't show her things like you show us. She is going to smell like Charlie, but you can't bite her. You have to eat human food around her as well." Nessie nodded in understandment. I joined the conversation about the move."So where are we going to go to school?" Carlisle answered:

"A school called Colorado School for the gifted. It is only for students who maintained a 4.0 GPA at their last school so it might actually challenge some of you for once. Your transcripts will say that you came from Forks High School, it will just say you were a lot younger than you are."

"Will Nessie be attending pre-school?" Edward and Carlisle exchanged a quick glance. "What?" Carlisle answered:

"Nessie is still growing at an extreme rate even if it has slowed. Most children don't grow 3 inches in a year."

"Pre-school kids won't notice that she is growing quicker than the rest of them. Nessie is smarter than most kindergartners right now."

"Edward and I were actually discussing that earlier. We think that Nessie's intellectual advantage could make humans believe she is just a very small kindergartner or even first grader. The thing is we are afraid that she might accidentally "show" someone something without thinking. We don't want to give the Volturi any reason to penalize us more than we are already being penalized."

"Oh" was all I could say. I was upset because I really wanted Nessie to go to normal school like a normal kid. "What if we just told her not too. She hasn't shown Charlie anything ever. What would make this any different, plus if she was in first grade, we would be on the same campus, we could be there instantly and fake and emergency and take her home."

"I'm just not sure Bella. I want her to have a normal child hood to but with Alice not being able to predict her future and Edward possibly being to far away to read her mind it's just a really big risk."

"Will you continue to try to find a way to let her go to school?" Carlisle began to speak but Esme interrupted him:

"I could teach her class. We could find a school that needed a new first grade teacher and I could become her teacher." No one objected to this.

Alice said "We could get a fake teaching certificate easily. The school would defiantly hire you. Kids love you!"

Carlisle and Esme started discussing this new option when I realized Nessie had fallen asleep in my arms. I motioned Edward to come with me and we went up to Nessie's room. Esme had totally redone the guest room to become Nessie's bed room. It had pink walls and a very light green carpet. Pictures of flowers were on the wall, along with a painting that all of us had worked on. I placed her in her little white toddler bed with the vanity. It looked like this was a princess's room. I guess that's because Nessie is a princess to all of us. Edward and I began talking about the move "I'm sort of worried about this."

"Why love?"

"Well its just, I don't want to put all of those humans in danger."

"You do fine around Billy, Sue, and Charlie. How is it any different?"

"I'm used to the smell of their blood, not so much people I have never been around."

"Bella love, we will all be there with you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Emmett walks in:

"Hey you two! You are in your daughter's room! Have some decency!" I spoke to him

"Be quiet or you will wake her up! And hey! We had a deal remember! No more jokes about my sex life!

"You wouldn't stand a chance in arm wrestling now that some of your new born strength has worn off!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Hell yeah!"

All three of us ran down the stairs and out the door. Rosalie followed us curiously. Alice just rolled her eyes but dragged Jasper with her. Carlisle and Esme stayed behind in case Nessie woke up. We went to the same place we had arm wrestled before. I heard Jasper say:

"40 on Bella" then Rosalie say:

"45 on Emmett" and even Edward joined in

"60 on Bella" Emmett spoke to me now

"Alright, I win you buy me a new set of wheels for my jeep." I had no idea what to bet because he already couldn't say anything about our sex life, so I picked something that would give me a good laugh

"Fine, and WHEN I WIN, you have to go dress shopping with Alice and put a dress on, oh and don't forget the makeup and heels." Alice laughed

"OK fine!"

We put our arms on the rock and Emmett counted. 1, 2, 3! Emmett pushed on my hand. It barely moved my hand. He pushed harder but my hand still basically stayed in the same place. I pushed with all my strength and Emmett's hand smashed through the rock. Emmett yelled:

"No fair! You cheated! I'm telling Esme!" he sounded like a 5 year old.

"And how did I cheat?" Emmett didn't reply and Alice grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the house.

When we got in the house Emmett looked at Carlisle and said:

"We'll be back later, I am going to buy a dress. Alice is coming with me." Esme just laughed. Carlisle said:

"There's something I never thought I would hear out of one of my sons' mouths. Have fun."

Alice and Emmett headed towards the garage. I heard the engine of the car and the lifting of the door. I heard Nessie sleep talking. She said something about Granma Renee. I was glad that she was already calling her that. Esme spoke:

"Speaking of Renee, aren't they going to be here Saturday?"

"Yes. They will be at the airport at about noon. I was thinking Edward and I would go and pick them up."

"I would like to go grocery shopping. Do they have any favorite foods or drinks?"

"Renee likes salad and drinks mostly tea. Phil likes anything healthy and only drinks water."

"Would you like to tag along?" I actually had been wanting to talk to Esme alone. We never really got to talk because we were usually engaged in other conversations or playing with Nessie.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella P.O.V

Esme and I were going shopping after I told Nessie where we were going. She gets worried if she does not know where I am. We were going to run by the mall while we were out and buy some new clothes for Nessie. Alice's newest set of clothes for Nessie were fine, but we wanted to get her some little blue jeans and tshirts. I described them as normal kid clothes. I heard Esme:

"Bella dear are you ready?"

"Yeah, Edward can tell Nessie where we are."

We walked to the garage. We were taking Carlisle's Mercedes. It was Esme's favorite car to drive. Esme started conversation:

"Are you excited to see your mother?"

"Yeah, but I am a bit nervous about what she will think about all of this."

"She will love you just the same as she always has."

"I know that, I mean it's just that I wonder what she'll think about us moving."

"Oh, well once we move you probably should not talk to her all that much. The more you get re-attatched the harder it will be to let go."

"That's the other thing. I feel sort of guilty that we are letting her meet Nessie, but she will never see her again."

"I know it's hard, but it is best for her."

"Yeah, I guess so." I was always emotional about this subject so I decided to change it. "So how are you planning on getting a teaching position at Nessie's school?"

"Well, we were looking into it, and there is an open position for a second grade teacher. I will be just down the hall from Nessie in case anything happens."

"You will be such a great teacher."

"Thank you Bella. So you didn't really say much about the whole move thing. What are your thoughts?"

"Well, I am really excited that Nessie gets to go to school. I am kind of excited about meeting some people. I am not so excited about going through high school again."

"It will be more fun your second time around. Less studying, plus if you do have to pull an all-nighter, well I mean it's not like you can sleep."

"That is true. So how do you feel about the move?"

"Well, I have done this so many times before that it doesn't really affect me anymore. I am very excited about teaching though!"

"How long does it take to get used to moving?"

"By my third or fourth move it didn't even faze me. You learn not to get to attached to a city or the people in it."

"Is where we are moving in Colorado pretty shady?"

"It only has a few sunny days a year. We shouldn't have to stay inside on to many occasions."

We got to Port Angeles and we decided that going to the mall first would be best. We went in and headed towards GAP kids. We found a few pairs of blue jeans and a blue jean skirt with leggings. We got some really cute sweaters and t-shirts. We headed towards the toy store. Nessie had been wanting a new baby doll for a while. We found one that had the same hair color as her. We got some little clothes for it and went back to the car. When we got to the store, we saw some familiar faces. It was Mike and Jessica. Esme spoke:

"We should wait for them to leave."

"Yeah, we should."

"Do you think Alice will even let us dress Nessie?"

"Well, she has to while Renee is here."

"That's true. It looks like your friends are gone." We got out of the car and walked in. We got some lettuce and tomatoes and some steaks. Esme grabbed some kid looking food. I remembered that normal families kept things like lunchables and uncrustables for three year olds. When we checked out, the clerk wouldn't stop staring at us. We got in the car and I asked Esme:

"How long does it take to get used to THAT?"

"Well, I just ignore it, Rosalie flirts back, Alice rolls her eyes. I guess it just depends on how you treat it."

"I am just glad Edward wasn't here."

"You and me both! He gets so jealous when any gut even thinks about looking at you."

The rest of the ride home we talked about various things. When we got in the garage I realized that Alice and Emmett were still gone. I guess it takes a while to find a dress that will fit Emmett. We walked inside and Nessie was sitting on Carlisle's lap watching some kid show. She saw me and jumped off and ran to my arms.

"Momma! I missed you."

"Hey baby, gramma and I got you some new clothes."

Esme added "and a surprise."

We handed Nessie the bag with her doll and it's new clothes.

"Wow! Thank you momma and gramma! I'm going to name her Sophia!"

She ran upstairs to play with her doll and we all laughed. Alice walked in with Emmett.

"We will be down in a minute!" she yelled while dragging a very unhappy Emmett up the stairs. We all laughed.

"So how was shopping?" Carlisle asked

"It was good. It's a lot more fun to shop with Esme than Alice, no offense Alice" I added because I knew she could hear me.

"How was the thirst?"

"It actually didn't bother me that much."

"Amazing!, not at all?"

"Nope."

Alice walked down the stairs. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Emily Cullen!" Emmett walked down the stairs. We all burst out laughing. He was wearing a red floor length gown with red high heels and red lip stick. Alice had even put mascara and nail polish on him. There was a big red bow in his hair.

"Alice, can I take this off yet?" Emmett asked while glaring at me.

"It's up to Bella."

"Yes, please before Nessie sees you and is traumatized!" I said, still laughing I was surprised he even understood me. He was up the stairs instantly. He was back just as soon asking Alice how to get the make-up off. It was probably the best bet I have ever made. It was totally worth the little bit of strength I had used to beat him.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO THIS IS NOT A VERY GOOD CHAPTER. I WROTE IT ON THE WAY TO COLORADO IN A VAN WITH 6 SIBBLINGS. I WAS PRETTY DISTACTED SO THIS SEEMS CHOPPY. IT WAS AN AWKWARD CHAPTER TO WRITE ANYWAY SO BEAR WITH ME. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER.**

Bella P.O.V

Saturday came before I knew it. Carlisle had already got some brown color contacts for me. I was getting anxious. Jasper noticed and calmed me down. Esme tried to comfort me

"Bella, it's going to be fine, Renee will absolutely adore Nessie and she will think you are gorgeous." Edward was getting Nessie's car seat into the car.

"I know, I'm just worried about her finding something out about us." Edward spoke to me:

"Bella love, everything will be fine. We need to get going so we aren't late though." We got Nessie in the car and left. Nessie was playing with her new baby doll when I asked Edward:

"Do you think it's safe?"

"What, Renee being here?"

"Yeah, I mean I am not worried about killing her, but what if the Volturi find out. You know they would assume she knows about us."

"Bella love you don't need to worry about any of this. It will all be fine."

"I guess you are right."

We pulled into the airport, got Nessie and headed in. We walked towards the metal detectors when we saw Renee and Phil. I ran there as fast as a human could run (didn't want to freak humans out with vampire speed) and gave my mom a huge hug!

"Bella, well didn't you get strong?"

"Oh sorry." There was slip up number one.

"Baby, you look so gorgeous! Where's Edward?"

"He took Nessie to the bathroom."

"I am so excited to finally meet my granddaughter!"

"She's excited to meet you to mom!" Phil spoke

"I feel so old now Bells."

I laughed "Well I mean Charlie and Carlisle are grandpas too."

Phil joined in the laughter. "Well I guess that does make me feel a little bit younger."

Edward showed up with Nessie. "Hello Renee, Phil."

Renee gave him a hug "It's so nice to see you again." Nessie smiled at Renee. "Well hello sweety."

Nessis said "Hi granma!"

Phil shook Edward's hand. They began talking about baseball. Nessie was reaching for Renee so Edward handed her over. We all walked towards the car. When we got in the car Phil and Edward were still deep in discussion. Renee and I started talking about Nessie. Renee asked "How old is she now?"

"Five."

"Has she started school yet."

"She will start kindergarten in the fall."

"She looks like Edward. I know that this sounds crazy, but she looks like you too."

"I've been told that. She has been looking forward to meeting you."

"And I've been looking forward to meeting you." Renee said in a sweet tone. Nessie giggled. The car came to a stop and we were home.

"Well, we are here. Would you like to see the room you all are staying in."

"That'd be great baby." We walked in the house. No one was in the house. "Where is everyone."

Knowing they were hunting I came up with something. "Carlisle's at the hospital, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie are at the mall, Emmett and Jasper are at some friends house watching some football game. Are yall hungry? We have leftover lasagna from last night."

"Yes and lasagna sounds lovely."

"Nessie are you hungry?"

"No momma, Esme gave me food before we left." Renee answered:

"She is so smart."

"Esme has been tutoring her." Edward answered.

"Well she sure is a good tutor." I brought the plates to the bar in the kitchen where Phil and Renee were sitting.

"Here you go. What would you like to drink?"

Phil said "Water please."

Renee said "Water will be fine thank you sweety. You sure are a good host."

"Well, when you live with Esme you learn a few things."

We carried on conversation until Esme, Rose, and Alice walked in. I guess Alice had seen what story I would come up with. Esme spoke to Renee and Phil

"It is so nice to see you all again!" She gave Renee a hug.

Rosalie and Alice walked in with bags. I guess Alice had found an excuse to go shopping. "We are going to put these away and go meet the boys." Said Rosalie.

When Renee and Phil finished their lunch we all sat in the living room so we could catch up. We talked for hours. Carlisle walked through the door. He sat his bag and coat down. "Hello Renee, Phil. It's nice to see you."

Phil answered "It's nice to see you too."

Carlisle sat by Phil and Edward. They started to talk about various "guy things". Esme and Renee were talking about cooking while I entertained Nessie. Nessie and I were playing dress up with her new doll. I heard Esme say "I better get started on dinner." Renee asked if she could help and they headed to the kitchen. Nessie put her hand to my cheek. She wanted to know if we could go buy new clothes for her doll. I told her maybe tomorrow and she seemed satisfied. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all walked in the house. Emmett seemed mad. Then I heard Jasper.

"Come ON Emmett I won fair and square!"

"There is no way I am paying you for this one!"

"YOU AGREED!" Carlisle interjected:

"Both of you quit it! We have company." Jasper argued:

"But Emmett owes me."

"What does he owe you?"

"5o bucks!"

"It's only because HE cheated!" said Emmett

Carlisle replied "What did you bet on?"

"A fight."

"Between?"

"Some guys we were watching the game with." I knew that it was just a wrestling match between the two of them but I also knew that normal families don't have daily wrestling matches and Carlisle was trying to make it sound like a normal situation.

"Emmett, if Jasper won, you have to pay him."

"But dad…."

"No buts, pay up." Emmett gave Jasper the money and stomped up stairs. Carlisle spoke to Phil

"Sometimes I feel like I am the father of five year olds instead of 18 year olds." They both laughed while Emmett called down

"I heard that!"

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Bella P.O.V.

Days went by quickly while Renee and Phil were here. It was a bit annoying though. Pretending to eat and sleep. A couple of times Emmett had pretended to sleep all day because normal teens do that. It was Tuesday now and Renee and Phil were leaving in three days. I realized that I really only had three days left with them for good and decided to spend every waking moment with them. I told Renee about moving and how it was for us to go to college. Edward was right people would believe that story. I told her about how Nessie thought Jake was the bomb dot com and how he was hilarious to her. She answered with Jake has always been a clown. It didn't surprise her that he still hung around me. It did however surprise her that Leah and Seth were always around. She called them Carlisle and Esme's "extras" because they came around at meal times. Phil had formed a friendship with Emmett and Jasper and they enjoyed talking about sports. Emmett even went on Phil's morning runs with him. I knew it must be hard for him to run human pace and not get carried away. Renee had bonded especially with Esme, but who couldn't. I mean everyone loves Esme, it's just who Esme is. Phil and Renee were starting to fit in. I was going to miss them a lot. Nessie had grown attached to both Renee and Phil. I worried about what would happen when suddenly she couldn't see them anymore. I had worried about that from the start. Nessie had convinced Renee and Esme to take her shopping for doll clothes. I needed to talk to Edward so I stayed behind. I got Edward to our room and started the conversation I had been needing to have:

"I don't know if I can do it."

"What love?"

"Just let go of my human life."

"Oh, I have been worrying about that."

"I just….I don't want to have to tell my mom goodbye. I mean I think of Esme as my mom but it's different with Renee"

"I understand, but we have to move on. If there was any way around it we would stay but there is no other option. "

"I know that, but it does not make things any easier."

"I know love, but things will get better."

"I just, I'll just really miss them."

"I know."

Edward held me there for what seemed like forever until Esme called that it was time for dinner. It must really have been forever, or at least a couple of hours. I went to my seat at the table. We were "eating" when Jake walked in.

"Room for one more?" Esme answered:

"Sure Jake, have a seat." I took advantage of this time to shove some food in my bag that I kept so it looked like I ate. We all had our different methods of making the food disappear. After dinner we went to go watch the baseball game on TV. It was pre season for Phil's league and all though his team hadn't started practices back up, he wanted to get a look at the competition. The guys all made their usual bets. Carlisle just shook his head while Phil laughed. After the game and much arguing over paying each other, we all headed to our rooms. Edward and I discussed the move.

"Bella, I know you aren't looking forward to high school, but it is more fun the second time around. Less studying, more partying."

"Have you been to human parties?"

"Oh yeah. Occasionally the Cullen kids aren't the most perfect of kids like we were in Forks."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, occasional speeding ticket, going to all the parties, throwing parties when mom and dad are away. It just gives us a change which I am pretty sure we are all ready for."

"One problem with that."

"And what would that be?"

"We have Nessie now."

"So?"

"SO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO!"

"Bella love, calm down. I mean that Nessie isn't going to stop us from going to parties. The more partying we do, the more Rose gets to spend time with Nessie. She would love that!"

"Oh, I see. I have always wanted to know what happens at high school parties. I mean there weren't any to really go to while we were in Forks High."

"I think you will like partying. Bella love, I can read your mom's mind and I think she is getting irritated with us talking. Let's "sleep" We can talk in the morning."

I laughed. "OK let's "sleep""


	8. Chapter 8

**SO NOT SUCH A GOOD CHAPTER WAS REALLY JUST TO GET THEM TO COLORADO AND MAKE SOME MORE DISCOVERIES ABOUT NESSIE.**

Bella P.O.V

Friday was here before I knew it. I was really upset all last night. Jasper had tried to calm me down, but I told him I needed a minute to be a girl and be upset so he backed off. We took Renee and Phil to the airport and said our goodbyes. Emmett actually seemed upset to see Phil leave. The whole family got back into the cars and drove home. We were going to wait for the pack and go shopping for everything including furniture. We had bought the house already. It was gorgeous! It was a massive mansion with a guest house. The guest house was about the size of a regular house so we decided it would work for them. The house had a pool, a hot tub, a movie theater, a "man cave", and 15 bed rooms. We decided for the sake of having people over, that it should not look like we share rooms. Esme had beautifully decorated the house. It looked like it belonged in a magazine. The pack arrived and we left to go shopping.

Leah, Rose, Alice, Esme, Nessie, and I all rode in the Volvo. The boys took the jeep. Leah was starting to get used to us. She actually seemed to like Carlisle and Esme and tolerated the rest of us. Alice was making us go all the way to New York to shop. She insisted we drive. It did not make me thrilled on a count of thinking about Nessie in a car for almost two days made me feel bored for her. We stopped to eat and take restroom breaks, but even then we made it in half the time it should have taken, but what could I expect with Emmett and Rose driving. We checked into the hotel we were staying at. The wolves and Nessie needed to sleep much to Alice's dismay.

Once everyone woke up we headed to the mall. We stopped first at a man's clothing store. After Carlisle got his clothes Alice dragged us to a tux store. She insisted that all the boys needed new tuxes. She literally had to force Seth into one. After that we went to JC Pennies. Esme got a new wardrobe. Alice raved the juniors department. She grabbed almost everything that would look good on any of us. We headed to Aeropostale, Hollister, and Abrecrombie. Once Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Alice, Jake, Seth, Leah, and I all had enough clothes we went to GAP kids and the rest of the kid stores. Once I finally thought we were done, Alice dragged us into a dress store. We apparently all needed formal dresses. We each had to get three for parties, one for a formal dinner, and two prom dresses. We went to the food court so those of us who ate could eat. We finally headed back to the hotel.

I thought that we were going to go back to Forks, but apparently we were going straight to Colorado. Emmett and Rose drove the Jeep with the guys clothes while Alice and Jasper drove the Volvo with the girl clothes. Carlisle, Esme, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Nessie, and I were flying to Colorado. Esme had to get some things set up and Carlisle needed to meet his coworkers. They didn't want to make the wolves suffer through a long car ride again and Nessie hated traveling.

We go to the airport. We started to walk to the metal detectors. Almost everyone had no trouble, but when Seth walked through the metal detector went off. We all looked at him and he shrugged. They got the paddle out but couldn't find where it was coming from. I thought this was very funny so I was laughing until security started to take him. Carlisle, whom was his father on the ticket, followed. The rest of us went to the gate.

It was a good thing we got here two hours early because it took an hour for Seth and Carlisle to return. Seth was barefoot. I asked him "Where are your shoes?"

"They took them."

"Why?"

"Apparently they could be used as a weapon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Carlisle tried to get them back and assured them we had no intensions on using them as a weapon, but they wouldn't give them back. It really stinks cause I loved those shoes!"

"You can get some more when we get to Colorado."

"Yeah, I guess so."

We got on the plane. We were sitting first class. Everything was going fine until Nessie ran towards the garbage can. She was sick.


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM TEMPORARLY GETTING AWAY FROM BELLA'S P.O.V. BECAUSE I WANT PEOPLE TO THINK ABOUT WHAT THE OTHERS ARE THINKING. I'M NOT SURE WHEN I WILL GET BACK TO IT BUT FOR NOW IT'S ON TO OTHERS PERSPECTIVES.**

Carlisle P.O.V

I ran over to Nessie. She seemed sick sick, not just sick from flying. She was throwing up hard for anyone but especially for a kid. I didn't even know that she could get sick. Once she finished vomiting she started crying. She looked at me and I picked her up. I took her and laid her across a few seats. Esme, Bella, and Edward were standing around. Seth, Leah, and Jake were all sleeping. I got my bag and took Nessie's temperature. The flight attendant asked us if we needed anything and I told her we would come get her if we did. Nessie's temperature usually stayed around 101, her temperature was 106. Edward was anxious when he read my worried mind.

"Dad, what is it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think she might just have the stomach bug, but I didn't even know she could get sick."

Esme asked "So what do we do?"

"When we land, I will get her some antibiotics but for now just try to get her fever down with cold rags on her head and one of us holding her."

Bella was the most worried of all of us. "I'll hold her first." She picked up Nessie and held her. I sat beside her incase Nessie got sick again.

I took her temperature 15 minutes later. It was even higher than before. I was getting really worried now. I tried to mask it so Edward wouldn't be upset. If Nessie was a human her fever would have been down by now. I couldn't think of what to do next. For the first time of being a doctor I felt helpless. I went over all the things in my head that it could be. If we were back in Forks, I would have had the right equipment to do tests and find out what was wrong, but we weren't. We were hours away from landing. Even then we had to get on another flight to go to Colorado. I was glad that we had already put medical equipment in our new home.

Bella asked "Do you think this is just the stomach bug?"

"I'm not sure. In humans, there fever would have been gone with the cold against them, but Nessie's temperature is just going up."

"Is she going to be OK?"

"Other than the fever, vomiting, and weariness, she is fine so she will be OK, I'm just not sure how long it will take for her to get better."

We rode to the next airport where our connecting flight was. We luckily had planned to go buy cars while we were there so we had arrived about five hours early. Esme and I were supposed to drive two of the cars the rest of the way. Jake offered to drive one of them so we could get Nessie home faster. Edward couldn't bear to see Nessie so sick so he and Bella were going to drive the other car. Seth was sick now so we told Leah to go with Jake so she wouldn't catch whatever this was. We bought a Ferrari and a Porsche. Esme and I went back to the airport with Seth and Nessie. We got on our flight. Seth usually stayed at about 105 degrees when he was healthy was now at 110 degrees. Nessie's temperature had stayed at 108. Seth looked terrible. He was sweating and was very pale. He considered us parents so he, like any other person, wanted Esme (basically his mom). He rested his head on her shoulder. She was rubbing his back. I was holding Nessie. This flight only took about 3 hours. We landed and immediately got a car and got Seth and Nessie home. It would be hours before the rest of the family would be here. I took blood from Seth and Nessie. It looked to me like a very bad case of the stomach flu. I finally felt useful. I got them some medicine. With their quick working immune systems, their bodies fought off the disease very quickly. Neither Nessie nor Seth were hungry, but at least their fevers were gone. Seth was tired so I showed him to his room. Esme was going to stay with him until he fell asleep. I took Nessie to her room and rocked her to sleep before putting her in bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle P.O.V

I walked towards Seth's room. Esme was rubbing his back. Seth was A LOT worse since I had last seen him. I walked towards the bed. He was burning up. His temperature was now around 113 degrees. I spoke to Esme: "How long has he been worse?"

"About ten minutes ago his fever came back."

"Anything else unusual?"

"He was shaking but stopped. I am getting worried Carlisle."

"I know you are sweet heart." I was rubbing her back trying to soothe her. I was still wondering why Nessie was getting better but Seth wasn't.

"Are they going to be alright? How's Nessie?"

"I hope so, and Nessie seems a lot better."

"Well that's good. You know, I have started to think of Seth as one of our children."

"I can tell. He thinks of you as his mom."

"That's nice to know. He is such a sweet kid."

"Let's go into the living room. The others should be here soon."

"Ok." We walked to the living room holding hands and sat on the couch.

Esme was still really worried about Seth. "Baby it's going to be OK."

"Why do you think Seth is still sick?"

"He is more human than Nessie so his immune system is acting more human." Bella and Edward walked in.

Edward asked "How are they?"

He was so worried. I responded "Nessie is a lot better but Seth seems to be getting worse. Where are Leah and Jake?"

Edward chuckled "They couldn't keep up."

Bella asked "Can I go stay with Nessie?"

"Sure, be careful not to wake her up though. It took a while to get her to sleep." Bella went towards Nessie's room. I was surprised that Edward didn't.

"OK so mom, dad, don't be mad but…..I sorta got pulled over."

I felt like laughing but then I realized why this was serious. Edward wasn't supposed to be old enough to drive yet.

"Did you use your Forks license?"

"Yes."

"How far away were you when you were pulled over?"

"A couple of cities."

"I don't think it will come to be a problem. If it does we will just have to move again."

"I'm going to go check on Nessie."

Esme looked at me. She was on the verge of laughing. She got out "Our family is becoming more and more human."

"I know. It's pretty funny. Isn't that his first ticket?"

"Yes, I guess he was speeding a little too much to charm his way out of it."

We heard Seth call out mom (which he was now calling Esme). We both headed to his room. I smelt the blood. It didn't smell like a lot but still it concerned me. We walked in and he had blood on his mouth and on the sheets. He must have coughed it up. Esme went to get more sheets while I went to get my bag so I could look in his throat. We got him cleaned up and I looked in his throat. It was just a scratch on his throat. He seemed a little bit better since the last time we had checked on him.

"How do you feel?"

"Still pretty bad, but better."

"That's good. Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah a little bit."

Esme went to get him something to drink.

"How is your stomach? Does it hurt or are you just nauseous?"

"It hurts. Not as bad as before but still pretty bad."

"I'm going to get you a stronger dose of your antibiotic. Hopefully that will get rid of this."

"Thanks Dad."

He had called Esme mom before but never me dad. I figured he was still grieving the loss of his dad. I couldn't help but smile as I said "No problem Seth."

Esme walked back in with a glass of water. She handed it to Seth and asked him if he was tired. He said not really. I told him to rest anyway and we headed down stairs. Esme said "I'm glad that he is getting better."

"Me too."

"Did I hear him call you dad?"

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm glad he feels so accepted into our family."

"Me too. I wonder when Jake and Leah will be here."

"Meanwhile we should start getting the guest house ready."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that it wasn't ready yet."

"I wonder if Jake will use it. Obviously Seth likes to stay in the house, I bet Leah will want to stay in the guest house."

"I'm actually not sure about Leah. She really likes to hang out with Rosalie."

"There is a friend ship I never saw coming."

"I know. It's sort of weird."

"Yeah, but I am glad that they get along."

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

**BOY LOTS OF CULLEN CAR TROUBLE…..IM HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK. I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN JUST NOT EVERYTHING INBETWEEN SO SORRY IF THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE BORRING.**

Carlisle P.O.V

Esme and I were watching the news when Jake and Leah walked in. It would still be a while before Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice would be here. They both asked at the same time

"How are they?"

I answered knowing that Jake meant Nessie and Leah meant Seth "Nessie is almost all better, Seth is getting better but I have ordered a stronger antibiotic for him."

Jake replied "Can we go see them?"

"Bella and Edward are with Nessie whom is sleeping, Seth is supposed to be resting."

"So that's a polite no?"

"Yes, I am sorry Jake. You can see them both in the morning."

The phone rang and Esme answered. I could hear the conversation between her, Emmett, and Rose. Esme – "What's going on?"  
>Emmett – "Well, we were a little bit distracted and sort of…we…."<br>Esme – "Yes?"  
>Rose – "Emmett wrecked the jeep."<br>Esme – "What, how?"  
>Emmett – "Well, like we said we were distracted, a car pulled swerved in to our lane, I swerved to avoid hitting it and hit another car."<br>Esme – "Are the people in the other car OK?" I went closer to her. I was worried about the poor people who got hit by the massive jeep.  
>Rose – "We smelled a lot of blood. There were 2 adults, a teen, and 5 kids in the car. The teen was driving. He's pretty banged up. Both adults seem fine. 2 of the kids were taken in an ambulance. The other three seem fine. It wasn't our fault though. Well it should have been considered our fault but the police are saying it was the car that swerved in front of us' fault.<br>Esme – "Do we need to come get you?"  
>Rose – "Alice and Jasper are only about 10 miles ahead. They'll be here in no time."<br>I spoke "Where are you?"  
>Rose – "About an hour away."<br>Esme – "Please be safe."  
>Rose and Emmett together – "We will be mom. We will see you guys soon."<br>Esme – "Bye."

Esme looked at me. "Not the best day for our drivers, is it?"

I chuckled "No I guess it is not."

"Luckily none of them will be driving around here until their 'birthdays' in the spring."

"That is true. So when are we supposed to take the kids to meet their principles and such?"

"The freshmen, so Bella, Alice, Jake, and Edward, are meeting with the freshmen council tomorrow. The sophomores, so Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Leah, are meeting with the sophomore council on Wednesday. Seth is supposed to meet with the 8th grade council on Thursday, but if he is still sick we will reschedule. Nessie is supposed to meet with her teacher on Friday, the same day that you will meet your new boss."

"How are we going to transport the kids? I mean with them not driving and all."

"Well, you, Nessie, and Seth get out at 2:30 so I guess you would take them home and go and get Alice, Jake, Bella, and Edward, the freshmen get out at 3:00, Leah is already pretending to be 16 so I am sure she can drive Emmett, Rose, and Jasper home."

"I'm excited to be teaching."

"I'm glad. Maybe you won't be so bored during the day anymore."

"I sure hope not. So when do you start work?"

"Next Wednesday. I will work Monday thru Friday, 9:00 A.M. until 6:00 P.M."

"So I guess that answers how do we get everyone to school by 8:00"

"I guess so."

With that Esme and I walked upstairs to check on everyone. Jake had found his new room, he was snoring and looked very peaceful, even Leah had chosen a room in our house instead of the guest house. Seth was asleep. Thank goodness, I thought I might have to sedate him to make him rest, he looked so fragile though. Nessie was asleep with Bella and Edward standing over her. We headed to our room.


	12. Chapter 12

Seth P.O.V

I finally fell asleep. Then I woke up. I felt like I had only been asleep for 10 minutes, but when I looked at the clock it said 2:45 P.M. I had been asleep for almost 12 hours! I got up and headed to the bathroom. I still felt pretty bad, but I needed to clean up. I took a shower but then I realized I hadn't unpacked all my new clothes. I went to my dresser and hoped that someone had already unpacked for me. Of course all my clothes were neatly folded in the drawers. I grabbed some khaki cargo shorts and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. The only people there were Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Leah. I went to the couch so I could play video games with Emmett and Jasper. "Where is everyone?"

Emmett answered "Mom and dad had to take Jake, Bella, Edward, and Alice to meet the freshmen council, Nessie is taking a nap."

"Oh."

Rose looked at me and asked "How are you feeling. Are you hungry?"

"No, I still feel pretty lousy but better."

"That's good. Dad left your medicine on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks." I went to go get the pills. Then it hit me. Were Leah and Rose actually talking? I mean Leah had started liking mom and dad but ROSE? Oh well, I guess it was good for her to have a friend. I walked into the kitchen and found my meds. One I took them I went back to the living room and sat by Emmett. They were playing Halo. Once Emmett beat Jasper it was my turn. We played for a while until the rest of the family walked in.

Bella and Edward walked upstairs, Alice went and sat by Jasper, Jake came and sat by me. Esme came over to me and asked "How do you feel?" as she placed a hand on my fore head.

"Not great but not really bad."

"Well it feels like your fever is almost gone."

Carlisle answered "I guess the medicine is working."

"Well that's good." I looked at Jake "So how was school?"

"Oh it was actually not that bad."

Alice giggled "He only says that because half of the girls' mouths dropped as he walked by them."

"Hey I can't help it if I'm hot."

We all just laughed. "So when am I supposed to go to school?"

Carlisle answered "Thursday if you feel up to it."

"Well considering I feel decently OK today I say I should feel better."

We all sat around for a while, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and I played video games, Alice, Rose, and Leah talked about school, shopping, and various girl stuff, Edward and Bella stayed upstairs with Nessie, and mom and dad sat on the couch across from us reading from the same book. Bella walked down with Nessie and Edward. Nessie looked at Jake and smiled. She practically leaped from Bella's arms and ran to him. It had been almost two days since she had seen him. He picked her up and started playing with her. Edward took the controller that Jake had been using and joined us. Bella went over to Leah, Rose, and Alice and joined in their conversation about Romeo and Juliet.

We were playing video games when Edward started laughing for no reason. Everyone looked at him except for Emmett. I guess it was something in Emmett's mind. We just rolled our eyes and went back to doing our various things. Emmett kept glancing over at Edward. Edward shook his head every time. Finally I figured that they must be planning to do something to Jasper. Edward read my mind and shook his head yes. We were all sitting there when suddenly Emmett stood up and yelled at Edward. Edward stood up and yelled back. I have to give it to them they were pretty good actors. Jasper was trying to calm them down and getting frustrated that it wasn't working. Pretty soon Emmett and Edward were wrestling. I couldn't figure out why this would mess with Jasper. Then I remembered that he had to feel the emotions so the pain and anger until finally Jasper barged out of the house. Emmett and Edward started laughing and came back to sit down. Mom looked up from her book "Why did you two do that?"

Emmett answered "He was winning."

"And….."

"Well I wanted to win."

"So you torture your brother to win a video game?"

"Well, yeah."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, go apologize right now!"

Edward answered "But mom…."

"I said right now! Just because you want to win a video game does NOT mean you get to torture Jasper!"

They both said fine and walked out of the house. I took this time as my advantage and started playing again so I could get ahead. Emmett walked in and yelled "NO FAIR! HE'S CHEATING!"

Esme said "You cheated first."

Emmett whined "But….but….he's cheating"

"It's your fault."

I started laughing. Emmett could act like such a four year old sometimes. He picked up his controller and we started playing again. Edward and Jasper started to play again. We played until mom called us for dinner. Leah, Jake, Nessie, and I took seats by the plates of food. The rest of the family just came and sat at the table. Mom had prepared mushroom ravioli and salads. It was sooo good. I guess I had got my appetite back. After we ate I went to go take a shower and put on some pajamas.

When I walked back down stairs, it was like a war between Jasper and Emmett. I had seen them wrestle for fun, but this looked like they were actually trying to hurt each other. Edward and dad were trying to break it up. Finally mom stepped in and said "If you two don't stop right now, no video games for a month."

Even that didn't stop them. I guess something serious had happened to make them this mad.

Emmett P.O.V

Seth had walked upstairs to take a shower. We were playing video games when Jasper made a huge wave of lust hit me. I didn't ever want to kiss Edward but I couldn't exactly control it. It was gross. I lunged at Jasper and we started fighting.

Edward and Dad tried to break it up but I was so mad that all the vampires in the house together probably couldn't get me off Jasper. Mom even threatened to take away the video games. I didn't care. If no video games meant I could beat the hell out of Jasper for what he said it didn't really matter. Eventually Rose stepped in and said "If you don't stop hitting Jasper right now, you won't even be allowed to lay a finger on me for a month!"

That got me to stop. I sat on the ground while dad helped Jasper up. He had a small crack on his face, but I knew that would be gone in a few hours. Dad looked at me with a disappointed look on his face. In all the years of Carlisle being my father I had never disappointed him. It was worse than any punishment he could have given me. I just said "I'm sorry dad, I don't know what got into me."

Dad, always being forgiving said "It's OK, but you are not off the hook for this one. Neither are you Jasper. No video games for a month. Oh and don't try to hit up the arcades because your credit cards are canceled."

"OK."

I walked up to my room, still upset for disappointing my parents. I really don't know what got into me. I have never been that mad before. Lately it has been hard to control my anger. I am going to have to talk to dad about it.


	13. Chapter 13

Emmett P.O.V

I finally worked up the courage to go talk to dad. I really was worrying about these outbursts. I still think Jasper deserved that last one but I had even been snapping at rose. I walked to the door of dad's office and knocked.

"Come in." Dad said.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure what's going on."

"What do you mean son?"

"Well you see the thing is, I have been getting really mad, really easy lately."

"How often have you been hunting?"

"About once a week, sometimes more."

"What kinds of things make you mad?"

"All different stuff. Sometimes it's things that I should get mad about, sometimes I over react to things I should be mad about, and sometimes it's things that really shouldn't get me mad. I just really can't control it."

"You know Emmett, you never really used to get mad. Maybe it is just all your anger that you had built up by laughing stuff off coming out at once."

"So how do I make it stop?"

"I really don't know. It differs from people. When I get angry I think about your mother or you guys or even my work. Maybe you should try thinking about Rose when you get mad. It could help a little bit at least."

Then I heard laughter. Someone was eaves dropping. It was Jasper. Dad looked at me then yelled "Jasper! Can you come here for a minute?" Jasper came in "Would you care to tell us why you are laughing?"

"I'm causing Emmett's anger."

I answered sort of confused "Well yes you are causing a lot of it most of the time, but I don't see how that is funny."

"No, you didn't understand. I am CAUSING your anger."

Then it hit me. Jasper could make me have sudden outbursts of emotions, lust, and anger, anything he wanted. I guess he meant that every time I got angry it was usually him trying to have a laugh. All the times I got mad at Rose in bed. Now this made me FURIOUS! Jasper didn't have to "make me angry" I was already as mad as I could be. "Jasper said uh oh" and sprinted towards the stairs. Dad put his hand on my shoulder to try and stop me from running after me but that didn't help much. I bolted after Jasper. I jumped on him from the top of the three flights of stairs and tackled him down them. My whole family was watching but I didn't care. I picked him up and flung him towards the window. The window shattered and he went flying out it. I jumped out of it grabbed him and threw him back into the house. He wasn't even fighting back at first. I eventually slammed his head into the wall which made him really mad. There was a huge Jasper head size hole in the wall. I found that funny. Jasper and I wrestled until hands started pulling us apart. Edward and Dad both tried to get me off of Jasper but they couldn't, Rose stepped in. I didn't want to hurt her so I let them pull me off of Jasper. Jasper stood up and tried to come and hit me, but mom stepped between us. He would never hurt mom so he just sat on the ground. Mom looked mad, and when I say mad, I had seen her a little mad about us breaking stuff before, but never THIS mad. I realized why when I looked around the house. Besides from the broken window and hole in the wall, Edward's baby grand was in two pieces, her favorite dining room table in half, the couch had been torn, the new flat screen was broken, and part of the floor had been torn up. I looked at her apologetically and smiled. She didn't smile back. "Mom, I'm really sorry. I'll pay for all of it, I swear. It's just…Jasper….never mind I'll explain it once you're not so mad at me."

She shook her head in agreement and said "That's a good idea."

Edward and dad finally let go of me.

Esme P.O.V

I had never actually been mad at the kids before, but Emmett and Jasper just pushed me over the edge. The living room and dining room were ruined. I was still staring at my favorite piece of furniture, now in two pieces, the dining room table, when Emmett said "Mom, I'm really sorry. I'll pay for all of it, I swear. It's just…Jasper….never mind, I'll explain it once you're not so mad at me."

I wanted to say, you bet you will, and Jasper will too. I wanted to say a lot, but all I said was "That's a good idea."

Carlisle and Edward let go of Emmett. I looked at my sons. I couldn't even think of how to punish them more than we already had this morning so I said "I'll let your father decide what to do with you two."

I walked upstairs to our bedroom, still upset about the table. It was a silly thing for me to be so upset about, but Carlisle had given it to me for our first anniversary. It was really special to me. Carlisle knew me to well so he didn't come upstairs right away. I hoped he was dealing with the boys. I decided to go ahead and look for new furniture so I grabbed my laptop off the night stand. I found a very similar dining table made in the same year as the one Carlisle had bought me. The new sofa was not difficult to find. It just needed to match the rest. I found a baby grand that Edward would love.

Jasper P.O.V

I felt bad about breaking mom's furniture. I actually felt bad for torturing Emmett for the past few weeks. Edward and Bella just looked at us, shook their heads, and took Nessie up to go to bed. Seth went upstairs to. Jake and Leah headed outside. I guess they didn't really want to be around if we got into another fight. Alice and Rose were looking at me and Emmett with their boy you're in trouble now faces. Dad finally spoke "Boys, can you two follow me to my office please?" Office, whoa this was serious. Dad didn't seem mad, but boy I felt all of his anger.

We followed him to his office, he said "Have a seat." We sat down and he continued "I'm sure you both remember we have already taken away video games and credit cards. There isn't much more we can take. I have decided that both of you will have to pay for all the new furniture as well as fixing the wall and floor. Video games and credit cards are now off limits for two months. I would also like you to apologize to your mother once she calms down a bit. I don't want ANYMORE fights not even play fights. Are we clear?"

We both mumbled "Yes sir."

"Emmett, you can go. Jasper can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Emmett left "so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't want you messing with Emmett's emotions for a while. I say for a while because you need to cut him some slack and the for a while part is because I know that eventually you'll get mad and do it anyway."

"OK dad, I really am sorry about the furniture and all."

"It's OK, I have forgiven you."

"Has mom?"

"She will. She just needs time to cool off."

"Is it OK if I go and talk to Alice?"

"Sure."

I left and headed off to find Alice. I found her sitting outside with Rose laughing.

"Where's Emmett and what's so funny?"

Alice answered still laughing "He's having a bit of a video game withdraw I guess one would say."

Rose laughing even harder added "He's in the car pretending to play grand theft auto."

Now THIS was something I HAD to see! I walked to the garage with Alice and Rose following close behind. Emmett sure enough was in the car pretending to drive and yelling things like "Take that sucker!" and "You'll never catch me coppers!" This was probably the highlight of my night.

Rose said "Gosh you take video games away for what 14 hours and he turns to this. What am I going to do with him?"

Alice and I just laughed and headed off to find the others. We decided everyone needed a laugh. Jake and Leah had already headed to the garage to see what all the yelling was about. We headed towards Bella's room, but the door was closed. We best not bother those two, so we went to find mom and dad. I decided mom was probably still mad at me so told Alice I would meet them in the garage. I went back in and was surprised at what I saw. Jake had joined in the fun. I was surprised they hadn't actually started driving by now. When mom and dad walked in they just started to laugh. The emotions of my family had changed from anger, sadness, and worry to joy and pure humor.


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY IT'S REALLY REALLY SHORT! I WAS WRITING WHEN MY SISTER GRABBED ME AND SAID IT WAS TIME TO GO SKIIING AGAIN. I PROBABLY WONT GET MUCH DONE UNTIL LATER TOMMOROW NIGHT. SOOO SORRY YALL. OH DON'T HOPE FOR MUCH ON CHRISTMAS DAY. (FAMILY STUFF) I ALSO HAVE ****MAJOR ****WRITTER'S BLOCK. I WANT TO GET TO A CERTAIN POINT BUT IF I GET THERE TO SHORT THE WHOLE STORY WOULD END. OH I DECIDED TO MAKE A SEQUAL TO THIS BOOK TO SO DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A WAD IF IT ENDS BEFORE YOU WERE HOPING. IT SOUNDS CRAZY BUT IVE ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEXT BOOK. LIKE I SAID I KNOW WHERE I WANT THE BOOK TO BE IN THE END, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE MEAN TIME. **_**MERRY CHRISTMAS YALL! **_**SINCERELY- MEG **

Rosalie P.O.V

My husband was so immature. At least it was making us laugh. I had never seen Esme that mad at any of us before. I guess it was because of the table. She seemed to have cooled down since earlier. So did Carlisle. He didn't act mad but I could tell he was. I was still thinking about the fight when Emmett said "Hey Rose, hop in!"

I rolled my eyes and replied with "Sorry Emmett but I'm not 5 like you."

He sighed and went back to 'playing'. Alice and I went inside. Alice looked at me and said "How would you like an all girls hunting trip?"

"It would be fun! Esme, you, me, Bella. We could go shopping after!"

"I saw that they will want to go, but Bella won't want to go shopping."

"She'll get over it. What about Edward? I mean he hardly lets Bella out of his sight."

"I'll make him let her go."

"Because he is so terrified of you."

"Hey now, I may be tiny but I can fight!"

Emmett walked in with the rest of the family. They were laughing. I was curious so I asked "What's so funny?"

Esme answered "Well, Emmett got carried away and hit the steering wheel of his jeep and, let's just say you will enjoy fixing it."

I loved working on cars. It was fun. "Hey, do we have plans this weekend?"

"No, why?"

"Alice and I were talking, and we thought it would be fun to have an all girls hunting trip/shopping fiasco."

"I would love to go! I'm sure Bella will too."

"So why don't we leave Thursday night?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"So it's settled. We'll leave Thursday night and return Monday morning before school starts."

Alice P.O.V

Rose and Esme were still talking about the trip when I heard Edward ruin the surprise about shopping. I groaned and said "Thanks Edward." I added in my head _stupid mind reader_. He growled.

Emmett said "Well they sure are getting aggressive up there." Rose smacked his head. "Sorry babe." They started kissing. Jasper rolled his eyes, I looked away, mom and dad tried not to pay attention.

Jasper said "Oh get a room you two." I laughed, Emmett glared at him, mom and dad fought the urge to laugh. Emmett picked up Rose and headed up the stairs. I stuck my tongue out which got some laughs. Mom and dad headed to their room trying not to make it obvious. Jasper and I headed to our room.


	15. Chapter 15

Emmett P.O.V

The sun was coming up. It was the day I had to go meet school people. Rose was getting ready. She finally said "Come on you are going to make us late."

I rolled over and pretended to be tired. "Ugh, I don't want to go."

"And why would that be?"

"School's so boring and I always hate to see all those guys drooling over you!"

"Well I find it flattering!"

"Of course you do."

"Now come on get up!" She climbed on top of me.

"Fine!" I kissed her and got up to find something to wear. I walked to my chest of drawers and grabbed some cargo shorts and a polo. Rose was wearing some designer jeans and an Abercrombie t-shirt. She looked gorgeous like always. "Are you trying to torture all the guys that see you today?"

"You are too sweet."

We were embraced when mom knocked on the door and said "Time to go you two."

We walked to the garage. I automatically got into my jeep but then I remembered I was supposed to be 15 and groaned and got into mom's new car. It was one of those cool Chevys that all the FBI agents drove but it was tan instead of black. Leah and Jasper were in the very back so Rose and I hopped in the middle. If our parents weren't in the car we would have been making out by now. We rode for about 10 minutes in silence. Finally dad spoke up. He said "So the girls are leaving late Thursday night to go hunting, how about you two (obviously talking about me and Japer) and I go hunting?"

I loved hunting with Jasper. We always made bets and I always won. Carlisle didn't seem to mind our gambling. I think he found it funny. "Sounds good to me!"

Jasper said "I bet that I'll get a bigger grizzly than you!"

"No way! I always get the biggest grizzly!"

"50 bucks says I get the bigger one this time."

"You are on my brother!"

Carlisle said "Starting the gambling so early? This should be a fun trip."

We pulled into a parking lot. Great we were here. We all got out of the car and headed towards a building. "Well, here goes nothing."

We all walked through the door. A woman met us there. She said " Hello Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, it's lovely to see you again. I guess these must be our sophomores." She grinned at us. She seemed like a nice person. "Why don't you come with me?" She led us to the main office. She looked at us and said "Excuse me for a moment." She headed off to a door. She peeked in it and came back "Our principle is dealing with a small situation. He will come and get you when he's ready."

Mom nodded, smiled and said "Thank you."

I was about to say something to Rose when I heard someone yelling. It sounded like a man. Then I heard a kid pleading. I decided this was pretty interesting so I started to listen.

"I don't care why you had it. Possession is three tenths of the law."

"But please, I am BEGGING you, don't kick me out. School hasn't even started yet and if you kick me out I can't play football."

"You knew, coming into this school that we had zero tolerance for drugs and alcohol. You have been busted for drinking twice and now this. I'm sorry Brad but I really don't have a choice."

The next minute I saw the door fly open and a kid with tears rolling down his face storm out. The principle came out, he smiled at us and said "I'm sorry about that. Why don't you all follow me into my office?"

We all walked into his office. There were three chairs. We let the girls sit down and we stood behind them. The man introduced himself "Well, I have already met your parents, but my name is Mr. Strickland. I am the principle here at Colorado School for the gifted."

We each introduced ourselves and Jasper and I naturally shook his hand. He didn't even flinch at our cold skin. I guess he didn't mind. "As you know, you were all accepted at first glance. You all had exceptional grades and behavior. One of the things we do with our new students is give them a tour of our campus."

We all nodded in agreement. He got up and we followed him. He started with walking through the main building. He showed us the whole high school, then we headed to another building. It had the basket ball gym and the volleyball gym (where the team was practicing) and the P.E. gym. We walked outside and first went to the soccer fields. The girls' soccer team was running laps. One of them looked at us and smiled friendly then a group of girls completely stopped running to stare, he showed us the baseball and softball fields, and to an open field where giggling cheerleaders were practicing. We went to the football field. Almost every guy was staring at rose. One even got hit in the head by a flying football. Mr. Strickland took this opportunity to talk about all the successes their football team had had. We pretended to listen. I guess it comes with being a guy, if football is being played, no matter what level, you watch. I was watching their practice when I saw the quarter back take a HARD tackle. It was a bad tackle to. It looked and sounded like something broke. He was on the ground COMPLETELY still. The coach blew his whistle and the coach ran over to him. The team was quiet so we could hear what the coach was saying with no problem.

"Cody, Cody can you hear me?" no response, he took the boy's hand "Cody, can you squeeze my hand?" nothing "GET A TRAINER NOW!"

Mr. Strickland responded "They aren't here."

"What do you mean they aren't here! NONE OF THEM?"

"They are at some seminar."

Carlisle turned to Mr. Strickland and said "I can take a look if you would like."

They headed to the boy's limp body.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK SO BEFORE YOU GUYS DECIDED I HAD DIED OR SOMETHIN I DECIDED IT WAS TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER….THE REASON IT TOOK SO LONG IS BECAUSE OF EMMETT. HE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CULLENS AND I TRYING TO BE LIKE EMMETT DECIDED I WOULD MAKE A BET WITH 2 OF MY BROTHERS AND 1 OF MY COUSINS. I USUALLY WOULDN'T TAKE THE TIME TO WRITE THIS OUT BUT APPARENTLY ITS FUNNY IF YOU WERENT ACTUALLY THE ONE IT HAPPENED TO, SO IM WILLING TO BE EMBARRASSED ON THE INTERNET TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOME LAUGHS. SO IT WAS CHRISTMAS MORNING AND WE HAD JUST OPENED OUR PRESENTS UNDER THE TREE AT THE SKI LODGE. I GOT A NEW SET OF SKIS AND I REALLY WANTED TO TRY THEM OUT SO OF COURSE I DECIDED TO PULL AN EMMETT AND MADE A LITTLE BET. I CALLED MY BROS AND COUSIN TO THE OTHER ROOM AND BET THEM I COULD MAKE IT DOWN BLACK DIAMOND WITH MY EYES CLOSED. THEY SAID IF SUCCESSFULLY DID SO THEY WOULD GIVE ME 2O BUCKS EACH WICH IF YOU SUCK AT MATH WOULD MEAN 60 BUCKS. I WAS ALL LIKE YOUR ON! WE HEADED OUT TO THE LIFTS TELLING OUR PARENTS WE WERE TESTING OUT THE SKIS. WE GOT UP TO BLACK DIAMOND AND I CLOSED MY EYES AND STARTED GOING. I HIT A BUMB OR MORE LIKE A MINI MOUNTAIN ON A MOUNTAIN AND WENT FLYING UP IN THE AIR. I LANDED ON MY ARM AND LEG ON MY RIGHT SIDE. THE VERDICT: BROKEN INDEX FINGER, FEMUR, AND WRIST AND TORE MY ACL. I LEARNED MY LESSON. NEVER EVER TRY TO SKI DOWN BLACK DIAMOND WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED. IT IS PRETTY DIFFICULT TO TYPE WITH ONE HAND SO BE LEANENT WITH SPELLING AND SUCH.**

Carlisle P.O.V

I began running at human pace to the boy with Mr. Strickland. I knew he was in bad shape because I heard a snap, and it didn't sound like an arm or leg, it sounded big like his back. When we reached the boy I introduced myself as Dr. Cullen to the coaching staff and knelt over the boy. Knowing the coaches wouldn't know I heard them call him Cody I asked "What is his name?"

The head coach answered "Cody."

I talked to the boy to try and keep him calm. Even if he wasn't moving he was still conscious and probably scared out of his mind "Cody, I'm Carlisle. I am a doctor. I need to take of your cleats." Once I took his cleats off I said "Can you try and wiggle your toes?" I looked at his feet. There was no movement. "Can you squeeze my hand?" I gently put the boys hand in mine. No squeeze.

He looked at my eyes and said "What's wrong with me?"

I said "I think you broke something in your back. We need to get you to the hospital and get x-rays to be sure though." I looked at the coach and said "I need you to call 911 and tell them that you have a possible L5 break." He nodded and walked away. I looked at another coach and said "Can you call Cody's parents please and tell them to meet us at the hospital?" He nodded and pulled out his cell phone. I continued to try and comfort the boy. I looked at Mr. Strickland and told him to get my wife.

Esme walked towards me. I looked at her and said "Esme, honey, could you take the kids home and come pick me up at the hospital when I call you?" She nodded and walked away. I looked up and my kids looked sympathetic. I went back to the boy.

I got into the ambulance with him. The team looked completely terrified as we drove off. Cody wasn't looking so great. Everything was just to much and he had fallen unconscious. The EMT that was in the back with me asked "So what kind of doctor are you?"

I had taken a position as a pediatric surgeon. I replied "I'm a pediatric surgeon."

She looked a little bit nervous and said, "Cody's mom and dad both work in the hospital, his moms a nurse, his dad is an anesthesiologist. Our families are good friends. Is he going to be OK?"

"Well, I am pretty sure he broke his L5 vertebrae. **(I HEARD IT ON GREYS ANATOMY. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS) **If he is operated on soon enough, he should be able to recover soon. It will be a long journey though."

"What about football? Do you think he will ever be able to play again?"

"Definitely not this season. It depends on how quickly he recovers. He is only 14 so he has three more years to have an opportunity to play."

"I sure hope he gets to play again. He loves football."

We got to the hospital and got him into a trauma room.

Emmett P.O.V **(BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT L5 VERTEBRATES BECAUSE IM A FRESHMEN IN HIGH SCHOOL STILL DISECTING FROGS AND SHARKS, NOT OPERATING)**

We got in the car. Esme took the wheel and Leah and Rose got into the very back. I guess they had to talk about shopping or manicures or something. I got in the passenger seat and Jasper got in the middle. Esme started driving. She spoke to me and Jasper. "Now boys, I know I shouldn't have to say this since you two are already grounded and temporarily on your father's black list, but I think it would be better if you two didn't wrestle today."

I answered "But mom…..why?"

"Emmett, your father is still a little mad at both of you. He is probably going to be a bit stressed when he gets home especially if something goes unexpected with Cody. I just think it might push him over the edge, and you don't want that again."

I shuddered at the thought. Las time Jasper and I had 'pushed him over the edge' he took the TVs away and any other electronic. Anything we could possibly have fun with. He wouldn't allow Japer or myself into a room alone together so we couldn't wrestle. He even put us in time out. He made us sit in opposite corners facing the wall, not moving for two days. I looked at mom and said "Well I never want that to happen again so I won't hurt Jazzy."

Jasper hissed and I was about to say something when mom shook her head no. I thought well maybe I can't hurt Jasper but that doesn't mean I can't pull a good old fashion prank. I started laughing in my evil voice which my family just gave me weird looks for. Jasper was going to have the prank of a life time pulled on him. One that would go down in Cullen history. One for the family scrap book. This scrap book was full of embarrassing black mail photos. Mug shots, embarrassing moments when you were singing and dancing not knowing you were being photographed etc. This was going to be great

**HAHA I WONDER WHAT EMMETT WILL DO TO JASPER. COMMENTS ARE AS ALWAYS GREATLY APPRECIATED. HOPE YALL HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS. I DID EXCEPT FOR THE WHOLE ER VISIT AND SURGERIES AND STUFF. IDEA OF THE FAMILY SCRAP BOOK CAME FROM MY FAMILY ACTUALLY. WE HAVE A SCRAP BOOK OF SHAME AS I CALL IT FULL OF COPIES OF DETENTIONS AND EMBARASSING STUFF AND MOST RECENTLY, A PHOTO OF ME IN CASTS AT THE HOSPITAL ON CHRISTMAS DAY. OH WELL, ILL ****TRY**** AND ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT BUT NO PROMISES.**


	17. Chapter 17

Emmett P.O.V

I didn't know all the details of the prank but I knew I had to involve Nessie or the wolves so Alice couldn't see it coming. I knew she would tell Jasper. I also knew I wanted it to be something utterly hilarious and something to make him look like the demon child and me look like an angel so mom and dad would let me off the hook or at least make the grounding less harsh. I decided I needed a little help here from another evil genius. It shouldn't be too hard to find one because our family is full of them. My first choice would be Rose but I doubted she would want to be involved if things went unexpected. My next choice Edward. His mind reading would help a ton because he could see if Alice or Jasper caught on. As soon as we got home I began looking for Edward. Bella and Alice were watching Sponge Bob with Nessie. Usually I would join but I was on a mission. I looked at Bella and asked "Where's Edward?"

She replied "I think he and Seth are up in the game room."

"Thank you."

I walked up the stairs and towards the game room. Edward, Seth, and Jake were playing Madden. As soon as they saw me Seth asked "Hey Emmett, you want to join?"

"Nah, actually, I was wondering if you three would follow me."

"Why?"

"I need to ask you all to help me with something, but I need it to be where people can't eavesdrop."

Edward started laughing "You two are definitely going to want to be involved in this."

We all walked to the garage and were about to make our escape when Esme reminded us that we weren't allowed to drive because we weren't supposed to be old enough yet. We were about to run instead when she reminded me I was grounded. "But mom, please, we want to go and talk."

"Why can't you do this in the house?"

"Nosey eavesdroppers is why."

"OK I guess I can make an acceptation, but no arcades!"

"OK I promise! We won't be gone long."

We made a run for it. We found a place far enough in the woods that the family wouldn't hear us planning. I began my speech:

"Well, I guess that you all are wondering what you are doing here."

Jake replied "Actually yes, yes we are."

"Well I was thinking…" Edward gasped "Anyway, I was thinking and I decided that it would be fun to pull a prank on Jasper."

Jake looked at me and said "What kind of prank?"

"Something to get him in trouble with mom and dad so I can be let off the hook."

"Why do you need our help?"

"Well, I need help with coming up with an idea and I need you and Seth to be involved so that Alice can't see it coming."

Seth got a huge grin on his face and Said "You can count me in! I love a good prank."

I looked at Jake and Edward. They both agreed to be part of it. We discussed a lot of possibilities of different pranks. Finally we agreed on two. The first one was a classic but it would be quite funny. We were going to get Jasper all muddy so he had no choice but to take a shower and we were going to replace the shampoo with a green permanent hair dye that looked just like the shampoo, that is until you dried your hair. The second part of the shower prank was to replace the shower gel with spray tan stuff so Jasper would be orange. This prank was called Operation Oompa Lumpa. The second prank was that we were going to act like Jasper was making us all miserable for a day or two and finally when Carlisle was about to say something I was going to act like Jasper sent a HUGE wave of lust come towards me and kiss Bella, which would cause Edward to want to kill me and once our major acting was over we would see what mom and dad were going to do about it. This was called Operation Demon Child. It was the only thing we could think of that would probably get him in trouble.. Everything else Edward and I had tried in the past and failed miserably.

**OK SO IT'S SUPER SHORT BUT I HAD NO CLUE WHAT TO DO! THE THOUGHT OF HAVING A MAJOR PRANK WAS GREAT WHEN I WROTE ABOUT IT BUT THEN I REALIZED ALL THE GOOD PRANKS THAT WERE FUNNY AND GOT ONE OF MY SIBBLINGS IN TROUBLE IN THE PAST WOULD ONLY WORK ON HUMANS. THE OPERATION OOMPA LUMPA IS ACTUALLY SOMETHING MY SISTER AND I TRIED, BUT SADLY, OUR MOM GOT IN THE SHOWER INSTEAD OF OUR BROTHER, LET'S JUST SAY UNLESS I'M INTENITONALLY TRYING TO GET GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS AGAIN, I WILL NEVER TRY THAT EVER AGAIN! OH LOL I HAD SOME MESSAGES AND COMMENTS SAYING I HOPE YOUR INJURIES GET BETTER SO A LITTLE UPDATE ON THAT. IM GOING TO HAVE TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL OVER NIGHT AGAIN :P WICH SOOOO SUCKS BECAUSE THE NURSE GETS MAD IF I'M STILL AWAKE PAST LIKE 11:OO AND SHE SEES THE LIGHT FROM MY LAPTOP AND MY FAVORITE TIME TO WRITE IS AT NIGHT TIME. ON THE PLUS SIDE, THEY ARE GOING TO RELEASE ME EARLIER THAN MOST PEOPLE IN MY CONDITION SINCE MY UNCLE AND DAD ARE DOCTORS. HOPEFULLY I'LL BE HOME TOMAROW AND BACK TO LATE NIGHT WRITTINGS. ****ANYWAY PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT OTHER PRANKS THAT THEY COULD DO. I CAN CHANGE WHAT PRANKS THEY ARE DOING OR ADD TO THE LIST EASILY BECAUSE I'M JUST THAT CREATIVE LOL. **_**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Emmett P.O.V

Edward was taking Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Esme hunting to distract them while Seth, Jake, and I set up Operation Oompa Lumpa. I had already bought the hair dye and sun tan stuff. We went to work. Jake had gone to get the shampoo and Seth went to find the shower gel. When they got back we poured it into clear glasses so we could easily see the colors of each. The shower gel was actually already sort of brown. We decided to just mix the two together so Jasper wouldn't smell the tanning stuff. Once it was ready we went to work on the shampoo. It was going to be a bit more difficult because it was green, but it was Pert which was not the color of the hair dye. We mixed the two together and added some milk because it was white. We finally got the shade right and we put the shower stuff back in the shower. We cleaned up our work station and got Nessie up so it would look like we had been playing with her the whole time. Then Carlisle got home….

Carlisle P.O.V

I had operated on Cody. Luckily, the break was not severe, that combined with having him stay completely still immediately after the hit, made the procedure easy. The neurological surgeon and I fixed him up and talked to his parents. They were very kind, and they as well as his siblings were very grateful. The chief of surgery had hired me a few days early so I could assist in the operation. I asked him when I should officially begin working. He told me tomorrow would be my first day at work and I needed to be there from 6 AM to 6 PM. I was driving home when I got the feeling the kids were up to something. Every time I got this feeling it was either Jasper or Emmett. Now don't get me wrong I love a little prank but usually their pranks aren't so little. I walked through the front door and Jake, Seth, Emmett, and Nessie were playing her favorite board game Pretty Pretty Princess. She ran to me as soon as I opened the door and jumped in my arms. She 'showed' me her day which pretty much consisted of sleeping. She still wasn't completely back to normal yet after being sick so she was sleeping a lot. I carried her back to the couch where the boys had continued to play.

Seth looked up and said "Hey dad." I smiled at him but could tell he was feeling guilty about something.

"Hey Seth. How was your day?"

"Pretty good, sleeping till noon, video games, and Pretty Pretty Princess, what more could one want?"

I chuckled "Are you hungry?"

"A little, but I will be by the time we eat dinner."

"What would you like?"

"Whatever Nessie wants is fine by me."

Nessie put her hand on my face and showed me that she wanted meat loaf and mashed potatoes. I asked if she wanted to help and she grinned and nodded. We headed off to the kitchen.

Jake P.O.V

After Carlisle and Nessie went to the kitchen I grabbed a note pad and wrote to Seth,

_Gee Seth, you've got to work on your poker face! At this rate Carlisle will find out before dinner._

He rolled his eyes and decided that we didn't really have to continue playing Pretty Pretty Princess so he said "Can we do something else?"

Emmett laughed "Not until I win little bro!"

I laughed and said "In your dreams."

Seth sighed.

We played until everyone started getting home. Leah had gone out to go shopping for some new shoes because she had fazed one day and her shoes ripped. She got home first. She went and sat by Seth. Esme was the next to get home. She smiled at us and headed to the kitchen to help Carlisle and Nessie with dinner. Next Rosalie got home and headed to her room, I'm guessing to fix her hair. Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper were the last to get home and they came and sat in the living room with us. About ten minutes later Esme called us to dinner. We sat down and ate. That was some SERIOUSLY good meat loaf. Carlisle and Esme had sat down with us like they always do at dinner, I guess to be polite. Bella was their like usual, but Edward was not. I guess he was working on the get Jasper filthy part of the plan.

Jasper P.O.V

Emmett and Edward said they wanted my opinion on something for Esme outside. I went with them and we started walking. After about five minutes I said "Where is this present?"

Edward answered "It had to be far enough away from the house that she wouldn't find it easily."

"Oh, so what is it?"

Emmett said "You'll see soon enough."

We continued walking and all the sudden I was tackled into a huge puddle of mud. It was gross and I was mad I stood up ready to fight when Emmett threw something furry at me. I caught it and realized it was a skunk. It sprayed me. I was mad but instead of fighting I sprinted ahead to take a shower so I wouldn't smell so retched. I sprinted towards Alice and my bathroom and took a shower.

Emmett P.O.V

Edward and I ran home and started laughing. When we finally got inside we sat down on the couch. Rose and Alice were looking at us with curious eyes when Jasper came running down the stairs in nothing but a towel. He was COMPLETELY orange except for his hair which was the PERFECT shade of green. It was absolutely hilarious. Jake and Seth came running in with cameras and started taking pictures until Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and they ran up the stairs. I looked at Seth, Jake, and Edward and said "Operation Oompa Lumpa, utter success."

We all laughed and Edward took the camera to the printer to print off the pictures. By this time the rest of the family had joined us. Rose had already run upstairs to get the Family Album of Doom. Edward came back with the photos right as Rose got back with the album. Edward put the pictures of Jasper on a blank page. It was getting pretty late, well late for Nessie when Bella took her upstairs to get her ready for bed.

Bella P.O.V

I took Nessie upstairs at her bed time. As soon as we read some stories and she was sound asleep. I had to get a look at the Family Album of Doom. When I got downstairs I Emmett was flipping through the pages. I asked "Hey Emmett, can I see that?"

He shrugged and handed it over. I started going through it. There were mug shots of everyone except Carlisle and Esme, pictures of Emmett in booty shorts which I wish I had NEVER seen, and then one very shocking picture of Alice in clothes that I knew she would never be caught dead in. I looked at Edward and asked "What on earth made Alice dress like this?"

Edward hesitated but answered "Truth or Dare Cullen style."

"What is it?"

"Well, it is Truth or Dare, but with a twist."

"And what might that twist be?"

"If you don't do the dare, or if you get caught telling a lie for the truth, you have to survive off of only the blood of birds."

I gasped. Birds were so beautiful. I couldn't imagine Esme ever hurting a bird. I allowed Edward to hear my thoughts. He answered "Well Carlisle and Esme never play." Then he mumbled "Party poopers."

I laughed when I heard Esme let out a playful growl. "So when can we.."

Alice P.O.V

I was sitting in our bedroom with Jazz trying to get the hair dye and spray tan stuff off when I had a vision. It was Bella wanting to play a round of Cullen style Truth or Dare. I squealed in excitement! Jazz looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Alice?"

"Bella, she wants to, she wants to play Cullen style Truth or Dare!"

"So I will get a chance to get back at the boys for this?"

"Yes darling, you will!"

"Who all will play?"

"Jake, Seth, Edward, Emmett, Leah, Rose, Bella, Kate, Tanya, and Garrett."

"Kate, Garrett, and Tanya?"

"Yeah, oh I forgot to tell Dad they were coming to visit all of us. They told me to tell him."

"He won't mind that you forgot. He loves our family."

"You know, I'm the one that's supposed to tell the future not you."

He chuckled "And I'm the one supposed to make people happy, not you."

"Well I guess we just traded powers, I need to go tell mom and dad that we will have company soon."

"When will they be here?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I am going to start plotting my revenge."

"Make sure you don't let Edward read your mind."

"I'll be careful."

I went downstairs to tell mom and dad about our family coming to visit.

Bella P.O.V

I didn't even finish my sentence when Alice ran down the stairs and said "Tomorrow, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar will watch Nessie."

Carlisle looked up and asked "They are coming to visit?"

Alice smiled apologetically "Sorry, they called last week but I forgot to tell you."

Carlisle answered "It's not a problem."

The night continued on and soon it was morning. Esme and I had started cooking breakfast, Carlisle had left for work, Edward was writing song playing very gently so he wouldn't wake Leah, Seth, Jake, and Nessie, and the rest of our family was currently 'occupied'.

Esme P.O.V

Bella and I were cooking when I heard a light knock on the door. I was overly excited to see our family so I bolted to go answer the door. When I opened it Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett. I gave each of them a hug and let them in. I explained to them where everyone was getting a giggle from my nieces and nephew when I said occupied. Carmen and Eleazar followed me to the kitchen to help Bella and I cook. Bella greeted them and said she was going to go get Nessie. We went into discussion and I told them how Emmett and Jasper were grounded and about how all the boys had teamed up to die Jasper's hair green and skin orange, and told them about Seth calling Carlisle dad and me mom. Carmen grinned because she knew how glad I got when I was addressed as mom. Then I warned them that our children planned on playing Truth or Dare Cullen style which made them laugh. We continued to talk and catch up for about two hours until Nessie came downstairs. She gave them a huge grin and a kiss on the cheek. Then she climbed up on the stool at the bar to eat. When she finished Seth walked or should I say stumbled down the stairs. He let out a huge yawn and smiled at Carmen and Eleazar. They returned grins. He started eating and I asked "How'd you sleep?"

He answered with "I love my room and all, but is their anyway that I could change to a room further away from Rose and Em?"

We all laughed and I assured him that they would be the ones to change rooms. Leah walked down the stairs still in PJs and sat by Seth and spoke to Carmen and Eleazar. I was glad she was being kind. Ever since she left Sam she has been so much kinder to people.

About 30 minutes later Jake entered the kitchen and grabbed a plate and joined in on the conversation.

We talked until Nessie asked Carmen if she would come play Pretty Pretty Princess with her. Carmen smiled and said "Of course sweetie."

Jake, Leah, and Seth put their and Nessie's dishes in the sink and went to the living room. Eleazar took this time to say "I realize that Alice forgot to tell you about us visiting until yesterday."

"It's not a problem."

"Do you mind if we stay for a while?"

"As long as you would like."

"Is it OK to stay until the girls and Garrett start school in New York next semester?"

I couldn't help but grin "Of course it is! It's more than OK!"

**SO I LEFT OFF HERE BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS GETTING REALLY LONG! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE TRUTH OR DARE CULLEN STYLE WHICH WILL BE VERY FUNNY I PROMISE! OH BTW I'M BACK AT HOME, OR SHOULD I SAY, BACK AT THE HOTEL. I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TRAVEL YET BECAUSE OF MY HIP AND STUFF SO I HAVE TO STAY IN COLORADO FOR A WHILE. MY UNCLE AND DAD ARE TAKING GOOD CARE OF ME THOUGH LOL AND ATLEAST BEING COOPED UP IN A HOTEL ROOM GIVES ME MORE TIME TO RIGHT :D **

**SINCERELY: MEG**

**P.S. PLEASE COMMENT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I GOT SICK :P AS IF IT WASN'T ALREADY BAD ENOUGH WITH ALL THE BROKEN BONES IM BACK AT HOME THOUGH SO THAT'S GOOD. I START SCHOOL AGAIN TOMMOROW WHICH SUCKS BUT YEAH…..I WILL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH WRITING BUT I GO TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL WITH LIKE A BUTT LOAD OF HOMEWORK! WELL I HOPE THIS MAKES YALL LAUGH! :D**

Emmett P.O.V

I heard the door and excitement about Truth or Dare overwhelmed me! I hopped out of bed grabbed some pants and ran towards the stairs to greet my cousins! When I got to the living room Tanya pointed at my exposed chest and said "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I looked down and said "Oh yeah" I ran towards the laundry room and grabbed a shirt. When I got back into the living room everyone was there, Carmen, Jake, Leah, Seth, and Nessie were playing Pretty Pretty Princess, mom was talking to Alice, Rose, Kate and Tanya, Eleazar was talking to Garrett, Edward, and Jasper. I ran towards Carmen and gave her one of my big bear hugs. When I put her down I did the same with my cousins, including Garrett and shook Eleazar's hand. Alice winked at me which meant plan Get Carmen, Eleazar, mom, and Nessie Out of the House and Make Sure Dad doesn't Come Home Until After Truth or Dare was in action. I went and picked up Nessie and whispered where only she could hear "Nessie, do you think that you could convince gramma, uncle Eleazar, and aunt Carmen to take you to the park, shopping, dinner, and a movie?"

She gave m e a big grin and put her adorable little girl powers to work. She walked up to the 'adults' and said in the sweetest little voice and biggest puppy eyes "Can we pretty please have a Nessie day (A day where either mom and dad or Carmen and Eleazar take her out)?"

Eleazar picked her up and said "Sure sweetie, but don't you want to wait until a day where papal can come with us?"

"No, he can meet up with us after work."

Mom said "Well what all do you want to do?"

She was explaining to them all that she wanted to do when Alice gave me a huge thumbs up.

About an hour later Eleazar, mom, Nessie, and Carmen were gone. The fun was about to begin. We all headed to the dining room and took seats around the table. After we all got settled I said "So who starts?"

Edward answered "I think I do."

"OK."

Edward continued "Alice, truth, or dare?"

Alice sighed "I hate when I can't see the future, I guess it is fair though, so dare."

Edward laughed evilly. "I dare you to give all of your clothes to a homeless person, and go to good will and buy a whole new USED wardrobe."

"NOOOOOO….EDWARD NOOOOO!"

"You can always drink the bird blood."

"Fine."

Alice stomped up the stairs and returned with about 18 garbage bags full of clothes. We piled into the cars and headed to find the lucky homeless people. We actually found a girl about Alice's size. She thought she had won the lottery. At good will Alice looked like she would be crying if it were possible as she checked out with her new wardrobe. When we got in the car she said "Now that is one shopping trip I actually HATED!"

We laughed and went back home. Alice had a grin so huge I thought her face might shatter as she turned to me. "Emmett, big brother, truth or dare?"

Like I would EVER actually say truth. I yelled "DARE!"

Alice laughed so evil I could have mistaken her for Satan. "I dare you to let me dress you in a ball gown, heels, and make up, then you have to go to the hospital where Carlisle works and make it known that you are his son."

"NO FREAKIN WAY! DAD WILL KILL ME!"

"Actually, he will drag you to his office, scream a lot, and then extend your grounding."

"NO FREAKIN WAY ALICE!"

"Would you rather have bird's blood?"

"NO!"

"Then let's go girlify you."

I groaned and went upstairs. Kate, Tanya, Bella, Rose, and Leah followed close behind giggling. Alice put me in a tight red cocktail dress, 4 inch red heels, red lipstick, diamond clip on ear rings, and a diamond necklace. She was going to PAY for this. We walked down the stairs where I was greeted with a ton of flashing cameras. We got in the car and drove to the hospital. The others didn't want to blow our cover so they parked about five miles away after dropping me off. I walked in, where a bunch of the younger nurses started giggling. I headed to the front desk and said to the nurse in a gay voice "Yes, could you page Dr. Cullen for me?"

"And might I ask why?" She was holding back a laugh.

"Oh, darling, your hair is FABULOUS! And Dr. Cullen is my father."

"Oh really."

"Yes, do you need some identification?"

"No, I'll just page him."

I stood there and heard Carlisle approach behind me "Emmett, what the hell are you doing in a dress, at my work?"

"Oh daddy, don't you look sexy in that lab coat." I heard more giggles

"MY OFFICE! NOW!" man, dad was actually livid. What have I done?

We got in his office and he slammed the door. "What the hell are you trying to pull? Embarrassing me where I work! Some nerve you have! And to think you are about to be un grounded. That sure as hell isn't happening! You WILL change and wipe that RIDICULOUS make up off your face! Then you will go explain to the nurses and my other coworkers that you just took a prank way to far! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes sir."

"GOOD!"

I wiped my face and put on some cargo shorts, a tight t-shirt, and some nikes. I went to the front desk and said "I'm sorry. I can assure you I'm not gay and don't wear dresses. It was an ongoing prank my siblings and I put together on our father and it went a little to far this time. I'm sorry about all of this."

They all laughed and said they understood. I ran to the car hopped in and yelled "DRIVE!"

We all knew to be careful because Carlisle knew something was up now. It was my turn to choose. I looked up at Kate and said "Truth, or dare?"

"Dare."

"OK, I dare you to go to the coffee shop dressed as a hooker and hit on the first guy that walks in and make him think you want in his pants."

Garrett growled. Kate said "It's OK babe, it'll be funny."

He didn't look to assured. Kate ran up the stairs and returned in a tight strapless black dress that barely covered her butt. We hopped in the car and headed towards the coffee shop. We sat at a table and waited. A cop walked in. Kate got up and began to work her magic. About five or so minutes later the cop had her in hand cuffs arresting her for public indecency and prostitution. This ended up way better than I originally had planned. We drove back to the house after promising we would bail Kate out before our parents got home. We decided that Garrett should choose for Kate. He looked at Jasper. "OK Jasper, truth or dare?"

Jasper bit his lip and said "Dare."

"OK I dare you to French kiss Emmett for at least 20 seconds."

I gasped, Jasper said "OH COME ON GARRETT! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

Garrett said "It's payback towards Emmett, I'm sorry you have to be involved but you know, pay backs a bitch."

"Fine."

I yelled "NOOO! NO JASPER DON'T DO IT! PLEASE I BEG YOU!"

"Sorry Em but I don't want bird's blood."

I tried to run but Edward and Garrett grabbed me. After 20 seconds of PURE torture I went and brushed my teeth. I got back just in time for Jasper to ask Jake.

"Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go into wolf form, Alice will put a tutu on you, take pictures, send them to all of your wolfy friends, and then you have to go find some hikers in the woods and do a wolf like dance around them."

"Fine."

He phased and Alice ran upstairs. She came back with a sparkly purple and pink tutu and put it on Jake. We took PLENTY of pictures and Seth sent them to everyone in their old pack. We all followed in seeing distance but made sure the hikers couldn't see us. The looks on their faces were priceless. We ran back home laughing the whole time.

Jake looked around and said "Edward truth or dare?"

Edward said "Truth." He must have been reading his mind because he always chooses dare

"OK, have you ever been arrested? If so what for?"

I laughed. I of course knew that he had been arrested multiple times. Edward answered "Yes."

Jake replied "What for?"

Edward snickered "Which time?"

Jake looked flabbergasted Edward looked over to me and said "Emmett, don't use big words. That is completely out of context." Stupid mind reader "Hey!"

I said "Stalling much?"

Jake said "I guess the funniest thing."

"OK well one time Alice dragged me to the mall. We were in the coach store while Alice was buying the new line of purses. She was throwing them at me and I was holding a stack of about 10 purses. Next thing I know Alice is on top of some poor human girl prying a purse out of her hands. I dropped the purses only to be seen by the poor girl's father. He asked if I knew the girl wrestling with his daughter and I lied and said no. He caught on and next thing I know we were fighting and I had his head through a glass display. We were sent to juvey. Mom and dad made us wait the night before coming to bail us out."

Everyone was laughing. I remember that day well. It was little Eddie's turn to choose. Edward said "Emmett, that name is utterly repulsive, Tanya, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the park and take candy from a small child."

We all piled into the cars and headed to the park. Tanya went up to a four year old with a lollipop. She snatched it and got into the car. The little boy was wailing. We went back home. She got an evil grin "I'm declaring a three way dare."

Jasper said "Between who?"

"You, Edward, and Emmett."

I said "OK, what do we have to do?"

She smiled "Well first, you have to take the cars to town going 200, once there you have to go into walmart and do 1 thing each off of the list of things that get you kicked out of walmart."

This dare actually seemed fun! Edward, Jasper and I got into the fastest car, the rest of our family got into the Volvo. We took off. About 2 minutes into the drive I heard sirens and saw blue lights. I was driving and there was no way around this. I pulled over and waited for the officer. They got there and asked for license and registration. I handed them my registration and said "I um, I don't, I don't have my license yet."

"Then you are coming with us."

Edward P.O.V

Emmett's inner monologue was pure terror. I knew he wasn't afraid of being arrested, only of mom and dad. I couldn't help but chuckle as the cruiser pulled away with Emmett in it. We all drove back home safe and sound. I looked at Tanya and said "I think Jasper and I need new dares."

"I guess that can be arranged." She thought for about 5 minutes and said "OK, Edward I dare you to draw faces on everyone in the family portrait. Jasper, I dare you to go and stomp on Esme's flowers in her garden."

Jasper and I were dead. I was actually considering the bird blood thing but decided against it. I headed over to our family portrait. I drew a mustache on dad, a mole on mom, a devil horns and fork on Emmett, a halo on Nessie, a beard on Alice, a tongue on Rose, a confederate flag on Jasper's forehead, I made Bella look cross eyed, I drew bunny ears on Seth, I drew a tail on Jake, and I drew wings on Leah. I sat back down on the couch. We all sat back down. It was my turn to choose. I said "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…"

The door flew open. There were four very pissed looking adults, a scared looking Kate and Emmett, and an amused looking Nessie. Mom said "Nessie, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and watch Beauty and the Beast while we talk to your mommy, daddy, aunts, uncles, and cousins?"

"OK."

As soon as we heard Nessies door shut dad yelled "Dining room, now!"

We all walked into the dining room. Eleazar said "Sit."

We all sat. The adults got on one side of the table, we arranged our chairs to all be on the other side. Dad continued "Exactly what do you think you all were doing?" We all stayed quiet. "Answer me!"

I was reading his thoughts _'I guess this explains Emmett in a dress. Do they not realize consequences? Two in jail, who knows how many more would have wound up their if we didn't get home. We banned this game in 1987. Edward if you don't answer me right now…'_

I answered "We umm, we sort of…"

Mom said "Yes?"

"We were playing truth or dare."

Dad answered "Did we not ban that game in 1987 when an accident lead to three dead humans?"

I remembered that day. Jasper got dared to drive as fast as he could and he wasn't paying much attention and hit a car which killed three teens. I simply said "Yes."

Eleazar answered "And why did you all find it OK to play now?" No answer.

Carmen said "I suggest you all answer questions when they are asked."

Tanya said "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Our parents thoughts were livid. They took turns lecturing us. A few hours later Nessie walked downstairs and said "I'm done with Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, The Lion King 2, and The Little Mermaid."

Mom looked at her and said "Good sweet heart. Can you give us 10 more minutes?"

"OK." She ran back upstairs.

Dad said "Is there anything that we should know about that happened in said game we might be mad about if we find later?"

Jasper and I exchanged quick glances. I said "Well umm, the family portrait."

Jasper continued as he looked at mom "And, umm, well, your garden."

Mom actually yelled "WHAT ABOUT MY GARDEN!" Jasper stayed quiet "JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! YOU ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!"

"I sort of was dared to ruin it."

She glared at him. Carmen said "Well as for our children, no driving, shopping, bets, video games, or makeovers for two months."

Kate, Tanya, and Garrett's thoughts were all upset by this but they didn't let it show. Mom continued "As for you all, Rose, no working on cars, insulting Jake, or shopping for two months. Alice, no shopping or…"

Alice yelled "NOOOO PLEASE MOMMY, ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOOOO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, I'M SORRY!"

Mom tried again "Alice, no shopping, giving makeovers, or picking out family members clothes for two months. Bella, no reading for two months, Leah, no cooking for two months, Edward, no piano or video games for two months, Jasper, no video games, betting, talking about the civil war, or wrestling for two months, Emmett, no wrestling, betting, video games, or insulting anyone in this family for two months, Jacob, no wrestling, betting, video games, or insulting Rose for two months, Seth, no video games, wrestling, betting, or racing for two months. Are we clear with this?"

We all mumbled out yes mams. Dad continued "AND TRUTH OR DARE IS STILL BANNED! Edward, you will pay for a new family portrait, Jasper you will replant your mothers garden."

We both said "Yes sir."


	20. Read This

**ATTENTION:**

**Dear readers, so I just finished my freshman year and am finally a sophomore in high school! I am telling you this because I no longer have HW, Exams, Tests, Quizzes, or School, however I do have my Volunteer thing at Erlanger every Monday and Wednesday of June, soccer every Tuesday and Thursday until camp (which is death so you know) in July and then starting July 30****th**** practice everyday. You can expect more updates though I do promise that.**

**She Will Be Loved: I am going to write up to chapter 40 and then update twice daily but that might take a few weeks but don't worry I will update chapter 11, which will be very long, to hold you over.**

**A Picture Perfect Family: There are four chapters each halfway done, each about diff. kids and one about Meredith and Derek**

**Hurricane Amy: I have written half of chapter 5 and it should be up relatively soon, hopefully by Sunday, but it will be rather long, including the wedding, and maybe a first date (wink wink)**

**After Breaking Dawn: I'm debating on whether or not to continue this story or not. I will write a final chapter if I decide not to though so hold your horses and if you want more than one chapter flippin comment! **

**IN OTHER NEWS:**

**I'm writing a new story, I have 5 chapters done already and am updating them after I send this note to all my readers. It's a story about Derek finding out he has an abused 7 year old daughter and how he and Meredith finally have their happy family. It'll be like a mix of She Will Be Loved and A Picture Perfect Family however the family will not have the same members as in A Picture Perfect Family. **

**I'm going to TRY and finish all these stories this summer but don't get your hopes up.**

**PERSONAL CRAP:**

**Out of casts etc. Physical Therapy is hard, hurts, but it's helping. I ended up with a (drum roll please) 3.5 GPA! HOLY SNAP I KNOW RIGHT! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL 3 DON'T QUIT READING YET!**

**LOVE: MEG 3 3 3**


	21. AN but IMPORTANT

Hello my followers. Thank you for your continuous support of my fics. Soccer has been taking a lot of my time. I got baptized :D umm I tore my meniscus and I get to play again in 2 weeks thank God oh btw meniscus surgery hurts pretty danng bad. What else is there?

My Girl- I am so close to being done with chapter 14, just bare with me. You'll love chapter 14 once it's complete.

A Picture Perfect Family?- I'm extremely close to finishing the newest chapter entitled Going Home I'm just re reading it and making it better.

After Breaking Dawn- I'm writing a major finale since I don't really enjoy writing it anymore.

I'm going to give you previews from each fic though so that will be what the next chapter update is. I would like to give you guys summaries from my latest ideas and see which one you would most enjoy reading. There will be a Poll on my page and you can also put a review of which one you think sounds best.

1) **You Only Live Once**: Following the SGMW staff's kids as they live their troubled teenage years. Their parents think they are perfect but they are anything but. They love cliff diving, drinking, drugs, sex, fighting, and anything else that is dangerous 'fun' and illegal. Something life changing will happen that ends the crazed lives of the Shepherds and brings them back into reality.

2) **What Could Have Been**: Life is great for Addison and Derek. They have three great kids, wonderful jobs in New York, and a wonderful, huge, supporting family. Follow the everyday lives of Addison and Derek, focuses on their kids and family but also on their work lives.

3) **Be Careful Little Feet Where You Go**: Watch as everyone's favorite little girl grows and learns how to live her life. Watch as she grows into a young women but there will be bumps along the way.

4) **Christmas Time Is Here**: Just Christmas through the years in the Shepherd household, simply because I am OBSESSED with Christmas

5) **Love Me For Me:** Christopher Shepherd has always been a little different, he has a huge secret. Will his family still accept him when they find out he's gay or will he have to turn to another loved one for the support he needs?

6) **In The Blink Of An Eye**: Star soccer player, Peter Shepherd is at the top of his game. As a sophomore, he has scholarships lined up for ivy league schools to play but one injury can ruin that for him. Watch as he learns to cope and eventually plays soccer again.

7) **Lean On Me**: Derek's niece, Hayden, shows up at his doorstep one day after being kicked out for an unknown cause. Will Meredith and Derek be able to raise a teenager? Will they be able to build up the relationship to find out why she's really pregnant? WARNING DEALS WITH RAPE. PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT AFFECTS YOU IN ANY WAY.

8) **Blink**: Morgan Shepherd had everything in life figured out. She had loads of friends, was head cheerleader, captain of the soccer team, drop dead gorgeous, and a wonderful family. Thinks can change so fast though. When something terrible happens will the teen be able to keep it together?

WARNING DEALS WITH RAPE. PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT AFFECTS YOU IN ANY WAY.

Well I guess that's it for now. Like I said, the next update will be chapter previews, please PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll or send me a PM or even review. PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!


	22. ADOPTED BY ROSENEMMETTFOREVER

After Breaking Dawn has officially been adopted by RoseNEmmettForever. Please continue reading it and I am sorry I couldn't complete it myself I was just overwhelmed by my life. I'm going to have to get surgery on my femur and knee, have hard classes at school, and soccer (my stress reliever) is gone for this season due to my injury. Prayers are greatly appreciated.

-M


End file.
